Not So Silent Days
by butterfly-92
Summary: a sequel to my story Silent Day. Arizona and Callie plus one! It will be very fluffy.. none of the angst/drama from the last story. ON HIATUS - Indefinitely
1. Chapter 1

**This is a sequel to my last story: Silent Day  
I'm sorry it took so long for me to write and post this, but life got in the way :)**

**This story takes place about 5 years after Silent Day ended. **

**Also, in this story I choose to ignore the baby-drama that was on the show. In this both Arizona and Callie wanted children. **

**I will only use Callie and Arizona from the show. None of the other characters will appear. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Absolutely nothing! Except Elliot :) **

"Ma!"

Arizona looked up from her magazine.

"Ma, Ma!"

Arizona smiled and put down her magazine. She then got up from the couch and walked to the playpen standing by the end of the end of the coffee table. She crouched down next to it, coming face to face with a set of clear blue eyes, matching her own.

"Hello little man. What's up with you?" She smiled when the toddler used the railing of the playpen as support and proceeded to jump a little.

"Ma, up" The little boy let go of the railing and reached up for his mother. She quickly reached under his arms and lifted him up, before he could fall backwards.

"Did you get bored? Huh? Did mommy not pay enough attention to her little man?" She held him in front of her with outstretched arms. "Well, what do you wanna do? Play with Bobo the bear?" She set him down on the couch and bend to receive a stuffed bear form the floor. It was dark blue and looked very worn. She waved the bear in front of the toddler.

"Hi there Elliot, how are you today?" she said in a deep voice, imitating the bear.

Elliot clapped his chubby hands together and laughed. He reached out for the bear.

"Boo…"

Arizona smiled and handed Bobo over to Elliot, who started to bite the poor bears ear.

"That's right Elliot. That's Bobo. Your old pal Bobo."

She was sitting crouched in front of Elliot, who was sitting on the couch. Elliot soon got tired of biting in the bear and reached out for his mother. Arizona took him up and looked on the clock.

"Look baby. Mama's gonna come home soon. We better start cleaning up this mess, don't we? Look at this mess…" She spun around, something Elliot found very funny and he started laughing.

The mess was soon forgotten.

And this was the sight that greeted Callie as she let herself into the apartment. Her wife and son were spinning around in the middle of the living room surrounded by a huge mess of toys and folded laundry.

She put down her purse and keys and hung up her jacket.

"So this is what you do all day while I work by ass off at the hospital?"

Arizona stopped spinning around and looked at Callie with big eyes. Elliot took a little longer to realize that his mother was home.

"MAMA!" he squealed and reached out for her. Callie walked over and took him out of Arizona's arms.

"Hi baby! Did you enjoy your day with mommy?" She kissed Elliot on the cheek with a big smack and then kissed Arizona on the lips. "Hey honey"

"Hi, and did I hear you say a-s-s? We don't swear Calliope. Penny in the swear-jar!" She smiled and wrapped her arms around her wife and son. Callie laughed and kissed her again.

"Sorry babe, won't happen again."

Elliot had gotten tired of his parents not paying attention to him and he started to wriggle to be let down. Callie set him down on the floor and the women watched as he walked to the couch and took Bobo the bear from the couch. He then sat down and started to bite the bear in the ear again.

"I better get started on dinner." Callie said and walked to the kitchen. Arizona smiled and grabbed the folded laundry and brought it to the bedroom.

**I promise there will be a flashback or some explanation as to how they got here. **

**I have no experience in babies – none at all. So this is just a gamble. Please tell me if it's totally unrealistic. **

**I think of Elliot as 18 months old. Please tell me if that doesn't fit with what he does. **

**Please review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here you go!**

**I really want to thank ****DianaDumbledore**** and ****auggy1984**** for reviewing! And thanks to all the people who put the story on alert and favorit'ed it. **

After dinner Arizona and Callie tucked Elliot in for the night. They both kissed his forehead and quietly left the room. Outside the door with the car-stickers spread all over it they hugged and shared a brief kiss.

"I wanna look at pictures…" Arizona grabbed Callie's hand and tucked her towards the couch. "Sit. I'm gonna find the photo albums." Callie chuckled and sat down on the couch.

"Why the sudden trip down memory lane?" She asked when Arizona returned with 2 big albums.

"Don't know. I just realized that Elliot's growing! He's getting big! He's – he's crawling and standing and almost talking and…"

Callie grabbed her wife's hand and tucked her onto the couch next to her. "Breath babe… I would think you knew that babies grow!"

Arizona pouted and opened the first album. "I know… I just don't want _my_ baby to grow up!" She pointed to a picture of Elliot on the day he was born and dropped her head onto Callie's shoulder. "Look how little he is… was!" She pouted even more and looked at Callie with big eyes. "Buuuut… If we had another baby we would have _two _babies! Just one a little bigger than the other! That's a _PERFECT _solution!"

Callie rolled her eyes. "Oh, _that's _what this is all about? You want another baby?"

They flipped a few pages and came to rest on one of the three of them together a week after Elliot's birth.

"Yeah… Is that so bad? I gave birth to Elliot and he's all me, blue eyes and blond hair…"

"And dimples…"

"Yes, and dimples. I want a baby with brown eyes and dark hair. To be fair, it is your turn!"

Callie smiled and kissed her wife's cheek.

"Are you keeping score Arizona?"

"Yes… Come on honey! Can we please have another baby? Elliot is 18 months old. That's perfect! If you get pregnant in about a month, he's gonna be…" She tilted her head and did some head counting. "27 months. Two years old, give or take a few months! That's perfect!"

Callie put away the album an turned to her wife. "You really want another baby?"

Arizona nodded, "I really, really do! I want to have _your _baby!"

Callie smiled and kissed Arizona deeply.

"Okay babe. I want to have another baby too…"

"Your baby right? 'cause I don't think I'm ready for the pain yet…" at Callie's look of horror she added, "No, no… It's not that bad! Really! And you get to create a human being. That's pretty awesome!"

They looked at each other a while before Callie leaned in again and kisser her wife.

"I want to have my baby too, Arizona. So we'll make an appointment?"

Arizona squealed and threw her hands around Callie's neck.

"Thank you! I really thought I would have to do more to convince you. I had a whole plan made up and all…"

Callie's eyes lit up. "A plan? What does the plan involve?"

Arizona watched as her wife's eyes darkened. "Well, you better follow me to the bedroom if you want to find out." She pushed herself up and ran towards the bedroom.

It took Callie about a second to get up and follow her wife.

**Sooo… I went this way apparently. I didn't really plan this, it just seemed good. Heh… tell me if it isn't! **

**Sorry it's not a long chapter!**

**Let's see if we can beat the record of 2 reviewers, shall we? :)**


	3. I'm sorry

**AN:**

I'm so so sorry I haven't updated, but life has been really hectic…

School started again, and I'm now in my final year of high school, which is a huge time-taker.

And I really want to concentrate on that, so I can get some good final grades.

And on top of that, I'm taking my drivers license right now, so it takes up some time too..

So I'm really sad to say I'm putting this story on Hiatus.

I'm really, really, really sorry!

Please stay tuned! I'll get back to the story soon! I hope…


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the wait. But here's a new chapter… I really have **_**no**_** idea how pregnancy is… I have no experience what so ever! So there'll be pretty big time-gap in this chapter and for that I apologize! **

10 months later: 

Arizona sat up in bed as soon as she heard the first cry form the monitor. She groaned as she got out of bed and made her way to the nursery. Stepping inside the small room she made her way to the crib that stood by the opposite wall.

As she stood over the crib she gazed down on the small baby that lay on the madras. The small baby was kicking its legs and arms around while crying its heart out. When it sensed it was being watched it calmed down and looked up at Arizona.

"What's the matter honey? You hungry?" Arizona cooed as she carefully lifted the tiny human up in her arms. She checked the diaper. "You're all dry, so you must be hungry. Let's go wake up mama so we can get you some food."

They made they way back to the bedroom and found Callie already sitting up in bed.

"Hey, is she hungry?" Callie asked, as she got ready to feed the baby. Arizona nodded and placed the baby girl in her mother's arms.

"Well hello there sunshine, are you hungry?" Callie asked and smiled when the baby immediately started eating.

"I'm just going to check on Elliot." Arizona said as the baby was fed.

Callie nodded, only briefly looking up on her wife, before looking back down on the small baby.

Arizona made her way across the hall to Elliot's bedroom. The boy was fast asleep in his bed, not having been woken up by his sister's cries.

Arizona stroked his soft blond hair and sat down beside his bed. Arizona couldn't be happier for the way her life had turned out. She had the woman of her dreams and two wonderful children.

She was glad for the way Callie and her had chosen to get children. They had used the same donor and had each given birth to one child.

Arizona had given birth to Elliot. He had inherited her blond hair and blue eyes along with her chipper personality.

Callie had given birth to the newest member of the family, a little girl who they named Annabelle. The girl was all Callie. She had a mass of dark curls on her head and her parents were sure her eyes would be as dark as her birth mother's.

Arizona rose and walked back to the bedroom where Callie was finishing up feeding Annabelle. Arizona reached out to take her from Callie but Callie stopped her.

"I'll put her down. Go back to sleep." They shared a brief kiss and Callie left the room.

**I'm sorry it's a short one again. Please review! **


End file.
